


Of Beauty and Envy

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow White is too trusting. (She is also of age in this so this is AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beauty and Envy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gamma_Orionis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/gifts).



> Switches POV at the break.

Snow White looked up, perplexed when the door was knocked on. She was living in a hut with seven dwarves who were eat a handful in their own right, and since the dwarves were off to work--she wasn’t sure what they did but they’d muttered about her not liking it so she was not too keen on finding out--she wasn’t expected to be bothered.

All she’d anticipated was a day cooking and cleaning and getting ready to welcome her seven boys home.

Wiping her hands on her apron, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear and peaked out the window to see who was out the door. It looked like a frail old woman, and, curiosity piqued, she answered.

“Hello? May I help you? You must be lost to be this far out...” Snow White said, voice ringing with innocence and genuine concern.

“Yes... I was looking for the nearest town and I got a bit lost. Got to sell my wares, you see, and everyone in the town nearest the castle has already bought everything they want to.” The woman’s voice was raspy with age and hardship. “Might I come in and have a drink of water?”

“Oh, of course! Where are my manners?” Snow White smiled and let the old woman inside, helping her into a chair. “May I see what you’re selling? I might like to buy something.”

“You might? Oh, dearie, you’ve already been so sweet to this old lady. A girl as pretty as you doesn’t need anything else. Just wait till your looks die with age. Then you’ll need something.” 

Snow White was surprised that the other woman sounded so bitter. Perhaps she’d been a beauty in prior years, but the mole on the tip of her nose made Snow White question that possibility. “I’d like to look anyways, if I may?” She handed over a glass of water and smiled when the old lady handed over her bag.

“Oh, are these corset strings? They look very fine. I’ve been needing new ones, you see...” Snow White turned around and gestured to the lacings in her corset. “Perhaps I could purchase them and you could help me lace them? You look strong.”

“You mean despite my age?” the woman rasped and Snow White flushed.

“No, I mean... Yes..”

“That’s alright. I’ll give them too you in exchange for the company and shelter you’ve given me. Let’s get you out of the others and into these,” the woman suggested.

Smiling, Snow White thanked her and slipped out of her corset. With her dress falling down, she didn’t pay enough attention to where the other woman was at, and was soon surprised to feel a knife at her neck. 

\---***---

“Lift your arms,” Queen Grumhlide said in a haughty voice. She had her step-daughter right where she wanted her. The little girl had always been too trusting and this had worked perfectly. “I’m going to tie your wrists together and then you’re coming with me.”

Snow White gasped, raising her arms. Grumhlide smirked. She loved obedience. Perhaps she wouldn’t kill the girl. She’d make a lovely pet.

Tying Snow White’s wrists together, she led her outside and to a carriage that had been waiting just out of sight. And they were off. Grumhlide had won. Just as she liked it.

Fin


End file.
